


The Journal

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Tony偶然发现了Steve的日记，他阻止不了自己去阅读它。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131955) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



Tony是在去土耳其烤肉小摊和Rhodey一起吃午餐的路上看到的。他心不在焉地走着，低头敲打着手机，抬起头看了一眼，然后才恍然大悟。Steve坐在一张长凳上，背对着Tony。他的盾牌通过皮带被挂在他的背上，闪耀着光芒，Tony肯定自己能从几英里远的地方一眼就能认出它来。Steve的书包放在了地面上，有几本书从里面掉落出来。

Steve和新来的家伙Coulson坐在一起。他们面对着对方，Tony能轻易地看见Coulson脸上的笑容。他一来到学院就一直在谈论美国队长，还有自己有多想要他的签名，估计他终于快要进行到那一步了。

Steve也在微笑，认真地听着Coulson说话。Tony总是喜欢Steve把注意力都放在他身上的时候，他总是会认真听Tony说的话，而他对此不能感到更高兴。Steve因为Coulson说的什么在大笑；他试着不去嫉妒。

“嘿，Tony！”

Rhodey的声音把他拉回现实。他把视线从Steve和Coulson那里移开，看向他最好的朋友，后者脸上带着微笑正朝他跑来。

“Rhodey！我正过去找你呢。”Tony说着，把手机塞到口袋里。

Rhodey停在他面前，慢跑完都没有喘一口气。“你在看什么呢？”他问道。

“什么都没有！”Tony说道，挥舞着双手试着吸引Rhodey的注意力，不让他看向Steve和Coulson。看穿Tony并不难，考虑到他已经知道Tony暗恋着Steve。

Rhodey还是看向Steve的方向，还要那个什么都没提到过的好朋友。“去吃东西吧，我要饿死了。”

Tony笑道：“我也是！”

*

他们吃完午餐分开之后，Tony朝着Stark大厦走去，眼角瞥到什么蓝白色的东西。他看过去，长凳旁的草坪上有一本小的、深蓝色、有一颗白色星星在正中央的笔记本。他把它捡了起来，立刻就注意到上面的皮革有多陈旧。边角有些蓝色已经褪色了，背后好像有什么在上面剐蹭过；即使是把整本笔记本系在一起的皮带看上去都快要掉下来了。他连猜都不用猜就知道这是谁的了，他值得。它尖叫着Steve Rogers的名字。他想起来这是当时Steve和Coulson坐在一起时的长凳。他看了看四周，然后看到Steve在远处。肯定是他，他可以看到那面盾牌和懒散挂在他肩膀上的深蓝色背包。此时Tony轻易就能猜到Steve最喜欢的颜色。

即使Steve有着超级听力，Tony不认为在这个距离他能听见他大喊。他低头看向那本小笔记本，想到它有多破旧，他觉得这就是Steve上课最常使用的笔记本。他把它放到外套内侧的口袋里，决定等会儿就还回去。

“Tony！”

Tony转过身，看到Jan朝他跑过来。

“嘿，Jane！”他微笑道，“怎么啦？”

“想去A俱乐部跳舞吗？”她问道，踮着脚跳来跳去。

“当然！”

*

Tony回到大厦里他的房间的时候已经很晚了。他很累，又有点失望。除了Steve，几乎所有人都去了俱乐部，他可能要去学习，或者什么别的事。那个蠢蛋Coulson在那里到处炫耀他那些被伟大的美国队长本人签名的卡片，他滔滔不绝地谈论Steve是一个如何令人敬畏而神奇的存在——好像Tony不知道似的。

他拥有了Stark大厦之后，他的房间就比一般宿舍要大。你自己有地盘了为什么要去住宿舍呢？他的床在房间的西北方向，他的桌子靠在北面那面墙的正中间。他拉开椅子坐了下来，然后立刻想起他衣兜里的东西。

Steve的笔记本。对。

他叹了口气，把它从口袋里拿了出来。这玩意儿这么有Steve个人风格真是蠢透了。他想都没想，就把上面的皮袋子解开了，然后翻开到第一页，上面是用完美笔迹写着的Steve的名字。

Tony在注意到自己在阅读什么的时候眯了眯眼。

_此日记属于Steve Rogers _。_ _

噢天啊。这不是Steve上课用的笔记本，这是Steve用来记录他所有对事对人——主要是对人——的私人想法，也许是他可能喜欢的人，或者别的。

Tony深呼吸，注视着上面的名字。他不能去看日记的内容，那是对他的隐私的侵犯，而取得Steve的信任需要时间。他不想为了这种琐碎的事情破坏一切。

然而……

这太过诱人了。Tony沮丧地咕哝着。他不想去读整本日记，也许只是一两页就能更好地了解Steve。只要是跟Steve有关的事情，Tony就没对过。当他发现自己的儿时英雄还活着，只是被冰封了七十年，而且他还要加入学院，Tony想过自己是在做梦。当然，他凭着自己惯例的毒舌搞砸了他们的第一次见面。他们之间一开始有过摩擦，但他们还是逐渐成为了朋友。没错，他们会争吵，显然Tony对如何让队长受挫一清二楚，但他们相处的很好的时候，Tony再开心不过了。

而Steve并不仅仅是美国队长。当然，他仍然崇拜着美国队长，但他也深深爱上了那个可爱、可靠、又和蔼的Steve Rogers和他的灿烂笑容与深蓝眼睛。

这就是为什么这本日记有那么大的诱惑。如果他可以从这里得知一点Steve的想法，能多了解他一点，也许他们就不会这么经常吵架了，也许这值得这么做。又或者说他可以知道Steve会不会对学院里的某个人有感觉，然后他就可以把他们有多远隔多远。

Tony翻开最初的那几页，日记从Steve刚来到学院的时候开始。

_我在学院的第二天过得很有趣。在我最狂野的梦想里，我也从未想过我会和一个战神对打。那是我的其中一堂课，天啊，这棒极了！考虑到我的课都是有关历史、坠毁的直升机、对抗机器人和神一样的任务，我觉得我会爱上这里。_

Tony轻声笑了。 _ _当然，__ Steve对他的课程和繁重任务很激动。他记得当初在Steve刚来到的时候帮助他成为学生主席，即使他不会在Steve面前承认，他知道他是能胜任这份工作的最好的那个人。见鬼，那就是为什么他当初要帮他，上面那个原因，还有花时间和他在一起。

Tony又翻了几页，然后随机停留在某一页。

_学院最近放置了一座Peggy的雕像。天啊，我想念她和Bucky。随着时间流逝，我越来越没怎么想到他们，我为此感到更加内疚了。这座雕像是为了纪念她而设立的，而我却不敢再看她一眼。疼痛重回我的胸膛，我感觉自己又要被海水淹没了。我好想他们。_

Tony深吸一口气。天啊，Steve很痛苦？他从来没有表现出来，一直没有。他总是那么开心、友好、果断。有任何人知道他的痛苦吗？Sam知道吗？毕竟他是最常和Steve作伴的那个人。

另一页是一幅Peggy Carter的美丽素描。Tony知道Steve很擅长用铅笔画画，他见过一次他的手绘地图，但画出一个人就是另一个完全不同的技能了。深灰色的画面是Peggy看着远处，脸上带着一丝笑容，她站得笔直，泰然自若，果断而自信。

Tony又翻看了几页，决定是时候继续看下去。他没有去看某个特定的内容，而是停在另一张任意选择的页面。

_过时之人。有趣。我从冰里解放出来之后已经听了不下百次，人们会问我需不需要帮助去使用一部手机、或者一台电脑、或者其他在1940年没有的东西；有人会开玩笑，认为我那些脆弱的感官会永远失灵。我在脑海里已经提醒过自己很多次，我不是真的属于这里；我希望其他人也能够不要一直提醒我。_

Tony咽下一口口水，感觉自己的胃在下沉。好吧，他绝对是其中一个不断提醒Steve那种事情的人。他从来不是故意的，他只是喜欢调戏Steve，而Steve从来也没有表现得很困扰。Tony叹了口气。Steve当然不会表现出来，他是美国队长，一个领导者，他总是得为了其他人而表现得很坚强。

他应该停下来了，但他只是需要更多的一点东西。他想要一些……更高兴的，因为Steve值得过得快乐。Tony在看到‘九头蛇’和‘内战’的时候停在了那一页。哦天哪，他不想知道Steve在他们那场愚蠢的争吵中写下了什么可怕的事情。他想继续翻下去，然而一个词吸引了他的视线。

_今天Tony制造了某个叫反队长战甲（Capbuster）的东西。九头蛇正在攻击学院，而Tony做了一套红白蓝的战甲。他展示给我看的时候看上去是那么开心、那么自豪，而这是他应该的。Tony在给我留下深刻印象这件事上从未失败过。_

留下深刻印象？现在这就是Tony要去看的东西了。

_在机器人的事情上我让Tony难堪了，但是我相信他和他的造物。他有足够的自信去忘记正发生在自己周围的危险去给自己制造一套新的战甲。这也许很不切实际，但这还是很令人钦佩和有趣。_

Tony一边读一边微笑，他忽然感觉到热。

_在Tony向整个学院炫耀他的战甲、并伴随着烟花敬礼的时候，我忍不住，只是看着他。他看上去那么高兴。我有很长一段时间没有那么大笑过了。他从来没有看见过我在远处望着他，但我看着他直到他的表演结束，那时候我都胃已经笑到痛了。他肯定是个了不起的人物。_

文字在这一页的中间就结束了。Tony皱眉，对这一段结束了的文字感到失望，但老天，Steve对他印象深刻。Steve _ _相信__ Tony，而他一直想做的就是令到Steve大笑，而他在完全不知情的情况下达成了这一目标。Steve，在那时候，貌似看上去并没有被那套战甲打动，但Tony对自己做到了想做的事而感到高兴。它让Steve笑了，它让Steve开心。

感觉像是后面还有什么好的事情，Tony略微往下翻，然后停了下来。

_Bucky回来了。我是那么的想念他，而现在他回来了。他跟以前不一样了，但我还是很感激，他能够再次重回我的生活里。Tony有帮忙带他回来，我不知道该怎样去报答他。我应该更温和地对待他，我不应该把他逼得太紧。这很快就会结束，我会向Tony道歉的。_

_这一段看上去就在这里结束了。他们在九头蛇的攻击结束之后都有道歉，从那时候起他们就成了更好的朋友。Tony叹了口气。再看一段，他想，然后他就会把日记本永远合上，然后把因阅读而起的愧疚感咽下去。_

他挑了一页起皱的纸张，因为它在其中显得特别显眼了。有些字迹已经模糊了，但他还是可以认出来。

_Bucky回来了。我不应该再感到胸口的疼痛。我在这里已经超过一年了，为什么我还是感觉到如此孤单？我有朋友，他们都很关心我。我在所有的课上都表现得很好，我可以从Peggy的雕像面前经过而不会有泪水涌上来。问题出在哪里呢？我到底怎么了？我不可以变得软弱，我有需要带领、需要保护的人们。我不能感到痛苦、不能哭泣，因为有人在指望着我。我不能让他们失望。我好累……_

Tony意识到，这张纸可能曾经被Steve的眼泪浸湿了，才会最终干成现在这个皱巴巴的样子。他翻到另一面，看见上面全是乱写乱涂的痕迹。在下面，他仍然能够看清Steve曾经画的东西。那是一幅素描，画的是一只猴子举着Steve的盾牌，骑着三轮车。这让Tony觉得恶心。

Tony合上日记本，他看得太多了。Steve很痛苦，却可能没有人知道，现在除了他自己。Steve把领导者的角色看得太重要了，而Tony完全不知道他为了其他人压抑着自己的痛苦。他现在想要做的就是找到Steve并拥抱他。他看了看时间，现在过了午夜很久了，所以大半夜闯进Steve的房间可能不是一个好主意。

他叹了口气，用手抚弄着头发。讨厌，他得等到明天才可以把真相告诉给Steve，希望他不会讨厌他。Tony不想失去Steve，他知道自己在心里满是愧疚的情况下短时间内不会去睡觉，他决定去工作室，试着完成点东西。

*

Tony醒来发现自己在工作台上睡着了，而现在已经是下午了。他咒骂着站了起来，在回房间的路上试着不要被地面上的金属碎件绊倒。他一把抓起日记本，把它放到衣兜里。他走到浴室，往脸上拍了拍水好让自己清醒过来。在他觉得自己看起来不错，能够去见Steve之后，他发现这不是他要做的事的重点，然后他离开了大厦。

他给Steve发了短信，随便地问了下他正在做什么。Steve立刻就回复说他在A俱乐部，Tony应该过来。在去的路上，他做了一次深呼吸。他能做到的，Steve是个很好的家伙，他最终会原谅他侵犯他的隐私的，不是吗？

当Tony抵达俱乐部的时候，他很惊讶地发现那里只有Steve和Sam两个人。

他走向桌球台，在Sam抬起球杆的时候停下脚步。

“好吧，我退出！”他说道，“你赢了，我还有事情要做呢。”

STeve笑着把手臂交叉在胸前。“你下次会赢过我的。”他戏谑道。

Sam离开的时候翻了个白眼：“是啊。”他一边走，一边拍了拍Tony的肩膀。

“嘿，Tony。”Steve说道。

他在微笑。一个细微、羞怯的微笑，这让Tony起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他清了清喉咙：“嘿，Cap。”

“来玩一场？”他指了指桌球台。

“嗯。”Tony咬起嘴唇，记起他需要来见Steve的目的。也许他能够再等等，在Steve开始因为他的背叛行为而无视他之前先共度一些时间。

“我的意思是，如果你不想的话我能理解，”Steve扬起眉毛，“如果你是害怕输的话。”他露出一个假笑。

噢，他是打算用那一招，是吧？Tony可以暂时忘记日记本的事。

“哈，”他说道，从墙上拿下一根桌球杆，“你真有趣，来就来。”

“你会玩黑八吗？”Steve在准备的时候问道。

“当然，简单得很。”Tony回答。

“你要开球吗？”Steve问，然后在Tony能开口回答之前继续说道，“算了，你应该不需要，你可能在第一杆都击不进一个球——”

“一边儿去。”Tony说的，把手放到Steve胸口中间，把他从桌子那里推开。他知道如果Steve真的想的话他是不会让步的，但是他没有。他随着他的动作走开，然后大笑。Tony也微笑了。

三局两胜，他们正在最后一局，Steve赢了第一局，而Tony赢了第二局。

“如果我赢了，”Tony在Steve摆球的时候说道，“你就要当我的新发明的试验模型。”他咧开嘴笑。

“噢，会有这么回事吗？”Steve调皮地问道，“行吧，如果我赢了比赛，你就要跟我做一个星期的训练，每天早晨五点起来，俯卧撑、仰卧起坐、长跑、和别的训练。”

Tony皱眉：“噁。”

说实话他讨厌那么早起床，但是他不会去抱怨连续一个星期每天早上都和Steve一起共度早晨，而且如果他赢了的话Steve会到他的工作室里和他一起。无论怎么看，都是双赢。

Steve大笑。“你先挑起的。”

Tony笑道：“没错，是我。就这么定了。”

就在他们正要开始第三局的时候，他们被打断了。

“嘿，Cap。”

交叉骨和模仿大师双手抱胸地站到球台旁边。Tony都没有注意到他们进来了。

Steve站的笔直，肩膀紧绷，手臂垂在身侧。

“叉骨，模仿大师，”Steve说道，“我们不想惹麻烦。”

“也许我想要挑起麻烦，我已经看腻你那张脸了，老男人。”叉骨说。

_我希望其他人也能够不要一直提醒我。_

听到叉骨的话，Tony立刻紧张起来，他能感觉到自己的心跳在加快。不能让这些家伙侮辱Steve之后还能没事离开。他看向Steve，后者十分镇定。

“听着，我知道我们在内战的时候打过架，但我们没必要——”

叉骨打断了他：“你这个老顽固，你越早闭嘴和摆脱这傲慢的态度，我们就越早能够继续干这场架。”

“你别想碰他。”Tony插话，愤怒一下子涌了上来。

现在所有的目光都集中到了他身上。

“Tony，”Steve轻柔地说道，“没关系的。”

“不，有关系，”他大喊，“把他们赶出去！”

一秒钟内，Tony那些在俱乐部工作的机器人们就去抓住叉骨和模仿大师的手臂，把他们朝门口拖去。

“把他们带到Fury那里，告诉他，他们想挑衅美国队长。”Tony冷笑着看着他们被押出去。

“嘿，我甚至都没有去恐吓Cap！”模仿大师在两人被带离俱乐部之前说到。

“呼吸，Tony。”Steve把手放到Tony后背上。

Tony呼出一口气，没有意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸。

“你还好吗？”Steve问道。

他大笑着摇了摇头：“我？是他们在恐吓你，还提醒你——”

Tony停了下来，看到Steve困惑地皱起眉头。他能看到Steve脑袋里的零件在运转，试着想起从他嘴里说出来的那个熟悉的词。

“嘿，我们能去别的地方谈谈吗？”他问道，想要在Steve猜出来之前告诉他。

Steve露出细微的笑容：“当然。”

*

他们坐在面对水面的一张长凳上。太阳正在落山，吹来了舒服的微风。凉空气拂过脸时Tony叹了口气，考虑到他现在因为紧张而心如火炽，这感觉其实挺不错的。

“Tony？”Steve触碰了下他的肩膀。

他对Steve的触碰永不厌烦。

“我有一样属于你的东西。”他说着，把小日记本从外套口袋里拿了出来，递给了Steve。

Steve看到日记本睁大了眼睛，笑着从Tony手上接了过来：“哇哦，你找到了它！我昨天某个时候不小心弄丢，又不确定丢哪里去了。谢谢你，Tony。”

Tony吸进一口气，等待着接下来的问题。

_你有读过吗？你有没有侵犯我的隐私，去读我的个人想法？_

Steve什么都没说，只是一直在害羞地对着他微笑。安静都快让他抓狂了。

“你不打算问我有没有读过你的日记吗？”Tony忍不住了。即使Steve不打算过问，他也要把这件事解决掉。

“噢，”Steve一脸惊讶，“不，我没打算问。”

他当然没打算过问，Tony想，他信任他。他已经觉得自己快要吐了。

“呃……你读了吗？”Steve终于开口。

Tony深呼吸，然后看向Steve那非常蓝的、困惑的眼睛。“我——我没有全部读完。我只是随便读了几页，天啊，Steve，我很抱歉。你不知道我现在感觉有多糟糕，我希望什么都没发生过。我不是故意去读你的个人日记的，我也真的不想辜负你的信任，因为那对我来说很重要。我知道，为什么我就不能放着不去阅读呢，是吧？那么简单，然而显然不是对我而言因为我就是忍不住。Steve，我很抱歉。”

他因为一连串的坦白喘着气，紧紧地抓扯着他的裤子，等待强烈的反应。他闭上眼，不去看Steve。天啊，他们早些时候才玩得那么开心，而现在Steve已经不想在跟他说话了，他为什么就不能适可而止呢？

一分钟的寂静过后，Tony终于睁开眼睛凝视着Steve。后者面无表情地看着他，脸上什么都读不出来。而这更糟糕，更像是失望。他宁愿他生气，那样还好受一点。

Steve清了清喉咙，低头看着日记本。“那个……呃……你读了什么？哪几页？”他低声问道。

缺少愤怒的语气让Tony一头雾水，但他现在也不打算瞒着什么。“我，嗯，读了第一页，你写了你觉得跟机器人和神明对打很兴奋，而Steve，这个可爱得很搞笑。”

他不是故意那么说的，Steve的视线立刻转到他身上了。在Steve能发表评论之前，Tony继续说道，“然后我跳了几页，到Peggy的速写那里，知道了你有多想她。那座雕像并没有把她的美很好地表现出来。”

Steve温柔地笑了：“的确没有。”然后笑容很快消失了，“还有别的吗？”

_这简直就是折磨，_ Tony想着。“接下来我读到的就是你……你不喜欢人们提醒你，你来自过去。”

“这就是你为什么跟叉骨……是吗？”Steve问道。

“是的。”

“顺带一提，谢了。”Steve轻轻推了下Tony的肩膀。

“小事一桩。”他试着微笑。他的胃还是让他感到想吐，“然后就是反队长战甲。”他说道。

Steve注视着他，忽然爆发出一阵大笑。看着Steve笑让Tony紧绷的肩膀放松了下来，他松开了紧紧抓住裤子的手指。

“反队长战甲，”Steve数到，“你的表演不错嘛。”

“都是为了你，Cap。”Tony伸开双手。

Steve正在对他微笑，Tony简直不敢相信。他能感觉到心脏在胸腔里快速的跳动，也许一切都会好起来。

“所以，你还读了其他的吗？”

好吧，要是能持续下去的话还是很不错的。

“我最后读到的部分是……Steve，”Tony轻声说道，“你……你一直都不开心，是吗？你感到很累，感到很迷茫。”

Steve整个身体都紧绷起来，他坐直了，视线越过Tony的脑袋，试着避免视线交汇。他双手摆弄着那小小的日记本，Tony在其中读到的所有痛苦，现在都在他的眼睛里。这伤透了他的心。

“我——我不开心，一直都是，来回重复。现在比之前少多了。”Steve回道。

“之前？那是最后那几页，Steve，如果你需要帮助的话，你只要去问就好了。”Tony伸出手，覆上Steve的。

“我已经好几个月没写日记了，我有写日期的，不过我猜你没注意到。”Steve说。

“Steve，我能帮到你什么吗？我的意思是，如果你要因为我读了你的日记而揍我，我完全能够理解。真的，什么都行。”他握紧了Steve的手。

“揍你？”Steve吓了一跳，“Tony，我没打算那么做！”

“我不想你伤心，Steve，我想帮忙，而且我很抱歉我读了你的日记，再怎么强调都不为过。”

Steve叹了口气，紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。

“有时候我会对所有事感到一点点伤感，但已经不再那么强烈了，我保证。这里的每个人都有帮过我，你也有，Tony。”

“所以说……你没有生气，或者失望？”

“我不能说我完全……很高兴知道你有读我的日记，”Steve说道，Tony再次紧绷起来，“我只是，”他叹了口气，“你为什么要去读呢，Tony？”

“我猜我只是想要知道更多关于你的事，知道更多你的想法，也许我们就不会吵那么多次架了。”Tony回道。

“而你认为读我的日记对那有帮助？”Steve直接问道。

“好吧，显然这不是我最棒的主意。”Tony说道，Steve发出一声鼻息，“事已至此，如果你想的话，你现在就可以讨厌我了。”

“ _ _Tony，__ ”Steve有点沮丧，“我不讨厌你。如我你想要更了解我的话，你只要来问我就好了，来问我关于我自己的事情。这种事通常就是这样，起码我知道的是。”

“现在你就有点厚脸皮了，”Tony说道，但没有承认他喜欢Steve像这样跟他开玩笑。他叹气：“好吧，我想要更了解你，如果你会原谅我侵犯了你的隐私的话。”

“好吧，”Steve说，“我原谅你。”

“什么？”Tony惊讶地问道，“你就这样原谅我？”

“你把真相告诉了我，而我觉得你所经历过的内疚已经足够成为惩罚了。”Steve的肩膀在他看向日记本的时候松弛了下去，“而且，有其他人知道这件事了，我猜感觉也不错。我认为我偶尔还会纠结的原因，就是我总是把所有事都藏起来，没有去谈论它。”

“嘿，如果你想要谈谈……任何事，我都听着！”Tony说道。

Steve笑了：“谢谢，Tony，我很欣赏你的诚实。”

两人再次安静下来，坦白罪状之后Tony感觉好多了，尤其是Steve正对他微笑。然后Steve紧张起来，一脸通红，笨拙地翻着日记本。

“Cap？”Tony关心地问道。

“我很惊讶你居然没有读到日记里的更加……有趣的内容。”

“噢，我想看有趣的内容。”Tony大笑，想着反正都坦白了，管他的，“去看看你的暗恋对象，为什么不呢？但是我没有找到，而且我又不能继续读下去，所以……”

现在Steve看上去跟Tony之前感觉到的一模一样。他从脸到脖子都红透了，看向除了Tony以外的所有地方，双手笨拙地把玩着日记本。他叹了口气，把本子翻开，翻到特定的一页，然后递到Tony面前。

“Steve？”

“读这一页。”他轻声说道。

“你确定吗？”Tony接过日记本。

“我确定。”

Tony吞咽了一下，低头看向日记。

_我希望我能够告诉他我的感觉，还有在他身边的时候不要那么紧张。他向我索要一个拥抱，而我拒绝了。我到底有什么毛病？我可以击翻坦克、打偏导弹、战斗一整天，但当我喜欢的人向我要一个拥抱？我却做不到。愣在那里，拒绝了他。他是那么的有才华、有魅力、又帅气，然而到真的要采取行动的时候我却什么都做不了。我希望有一天我能有勇气去走出那一步，去告诉Tony我的感觉。_

在另一页上面是一幅简单的Tony的肖像画。他站在那里伸出一只手，准备发射斥力炮。他的另一只手在头发上，而且他在微笑。他的身体正面对着他要攻击的物体，但是他笔直地看着前方。Tony发现，这是Steve的视角，记忆立刻就涌现了。他和Steve在射击场，而他正向Steve炫耀他的技巧。他打中了三个目标中的两个，并且感到很骄傲。Steve轻而易举地就用他的盾牌打中了所有的目标。那天的确很不错。

Tony嘴巴不知不觉就张开了。他从日记本看向Steve，后者正紧张的对他笑着。他把本子合上，放到一边。他的心中仿佛有蝴蝶在飞舞，而且他感到脸在发烫。

“现在是我在迈出那一步了。”Steve紧张地说道。

“Steve，”Tony轻声说道，“真——真的吗？”

Steve抓住并握紧了Tony的一只手。Tony用他的另一只手掐了一把自己的脸，疼痛让他缩了一下。

“Tony?”Steve一脸担忧和困惑地问道。

“只是确认一下这是真的。”Tony松了一口气，笑道。

Steve大笑：“这是真的。”

Tony靠近了一英寸，他们的大腿触碰到一起。他听到Steve吸气的声音，但是他正对着他微笑，他现在不能更开心了。他的嘴咧到脸都开始痛了。

“所以……我现在可以得到那个拥抱了？”Tony靠过来的时候发出高兴的声音。

Steve再次大笑，Tony永远都不会听腻他的小说。Steve拉近他们的距离，双手环上Tony，他抱得是那么紧，令到Tony立刻就把手臂也环上Steve。

Tony深吸一口气，能够闻到Steve身上自然清新的香皂味。他把脸埋到Steve的颈窝里，不想再放手。他不知道时间过了多久，但最终，Steve将他拉回失望当中。

他看着Steve，现在距离他的脸只有几英寸。Steve正对他微笑，他都不去想那眼睛能不能更蓝了，但它们是Tony见到过的最漂亮的眼睛。Steve的视线看向Tony的嘴唇一会儿，然后又回到眼睛处。Tony的心脏在胸腔里跳得像是快要爆炸了。

Steve轻轻地够着Tony的下巴，然后嘴唇覆了上去。和Steve的亲吻比Tony曾想象过的要温柔和纯洁得多。不知道可以抓住什么，Tony选择了Steve的肩膀，紧紧抓住不放。

这个吻结束得太快。Steve后退的时候能看见他红透的脸，还有看上去有多高兴，Tony知道这一切都值得。

“这就是后果的话，我现在不怎么后悔去读你的日记了。”Tony说道。

他们之间还是有几英寸的距离，Steve的笑容扩大了。

“我也很庆幸你读了。你有勇气去告诉我真相，这也给了我勇气去告诉你我的感受。”Steve承认道。

“Steve，我读了你的日记，这不一样。”Tony反驳道。

Steve摇了摇头：“去承认这种事情需要勇气，Tony，这是值得赞扬的。你很了不起。”

“好吧，这我可反驳不了。”Tony松了一口气。

“我很确定，从现在开始，我接下来写的都会是关于你的事。”Steve让手滑落到Tony的后颈处，让他打了个颤。

“好的那些事？”Tony微笑着问道。

“好的那些事。”Steve点头，呢喃道，“美妙的那些事。”


End file.
